Reflection
"Reflection" by Toshiyuki Toyonaga is the ending theme of ''Durarara!!x2 Shou'' episode 4.5. The title was released as the B side to the single "Reason...." Two versions of the single were released in 2014: the regular single and a limited edition single that included a DVD. The song was re-released on June 1, 2016, as a track on "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh," the DVD accompaniment to Toyonaga's second album, C"LR"OWN, along with "Day you laugh," "91cm", "Reason..." and a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER." The group chorus in "Reflection" is officially credited to members of the Dollars. Single and Limited Edition Track List # Reason... # Reflection (リフレクション) # Reason... -instrumental- # Reflection -instrumental- (リフレクション -instrumental-) Limited Edition DVD Track List # Reason... Music Video (Reason... ミュージックビデオ) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= PCのLEDが辺りを照らす たった一つの声が響いてる 頭の中の雑音(ノイズ)を誰か消し去って ボクの分身(ビジョン)に助けられたい ただ　Oh... 出会いと別れを繰り返す度に 僕が僕である意味を教えてくれる モニターに映る僕だけじゃなく 人と人で象られたこのセカイは それぞれを映すリフレクション ダレヲ　シンジル？ 幻想だらけの毎日なんて ナニヲ　カンジル？ 自分次第で変えられるだろう だから人(ソト)を見てよ 悪くないでしょ？ |-| Rōmaji= PC no LED ga atari wo terasu Tatta hitotsu no koe ga hibiiteru Atama no naka no noise wo dareka keshi satte Boku no vision ni tasukeraretai Tada, oh Deai to wakare wo kurikaesu tabi ni Boku ga boku de aru imi wo oshiete kureru Moniter ni utsuru boku dake ja naku Hito to hito de katadorareta kono sekai wa Sorezore wo utsusu reflection Dare wo shinjiru? Gensou darake no mainichi nante Nani wo kanjiru? Jibun shidai de kaerareru darou Dakara soto wo mite yo Warukunai desho? |-| English translation= The LED from my PC illuminates my surroundings As a single voice rings out Someone drowns out the noise in my head Seeking salvation from this vision of myself It's just that, oh The more I meet people, the more I part ways It teaches me the meaning of being who I am Not just the me who's reflected in my moniter This world made up of people interacting Is a projected reflection of each and every encounter Who are you going to believe? In this everyday life filled with illusions What are you going to feel? I'm sure you can choose based on what you desire So take a look at the people outside yourself They're not so bad, right? Lyrics (Full) Kanji= PCのLEDが辺りを照らす たった一つの声が響いてる 頭の中の雑音(ノイズ)を誰か消し去って ボクの分身(ビジョン)に助けられたい ただ　Oh... ダレヲ　シンジル？ 幻想だらけの毎日なんて ナニヲ　カンジル？ 武装したって生きられないだろう だから本物(ボク)を見てよ キミだってソウデショ？ 逃げ出さない事が正義だと思っていた カッコいい言葉に憧れてた 現実(リアル)を見つめ ため息を飲み込んで 踏み出せない自分を嫌いになる ただ　Oh... 出会いと別れを繰り返す度に 僕が僕である意味を教えてくれる モニターに映る僕だけじゃなく 人と人で象られたこのセカイは それぞれを映すリフレクション ダレヲ　シンジル？ 幻想だらけの毎日なんて ナニヲ　カンジル？ 自分次第で変えられるだろう だから人(ソト)を見てよ 悪くないでしょ？ PCのLEDが辺りを照らす たったひとつの声では無いだろう 頭の中の雑音(ノイズ)は誰かの声 僕の分身(ビジョン)に助けられたい？ |-| Rōmaji= PC no LED ga atari wo terasu Tatta hitotsu no koe ga hibiiteru Atama no naka no noise wo dareka keshi satte Boku no vision ni tasukeraretai Tada, oh Dare wo shinjiru? Gensou darake no mainichi nante Nani wo kanjiru? Busou shita tte ikirarenai darou Dakara boku wo mite yo Kimi datte sou desho? Nigedasanai koto ga seigi da to omotte ita Kakko ii kotoba ni akogareteta Real wo mitsume, tameiki wo nomikonde Fumidasenai jibun wo kirai ni naru Tada, oh Deai to wakare wo kurikaesu tabi ni Boku ga boku de aru imi wo oshiete kureru Moniter ni utsuru boku dake ja naku Hito to hito de katadorareta kono sekai wa Sorezore wo utsusu reflection Dare wo shinjiru? Gensou darake no mainichi nante Nani wo kanjiru? Jibun shidai de kaerareru darou Dakara soto wo mite yo Warukunai desho? PC no LED ga atari wo terasu Tatta hitotsu no koe de wa nai darou Atama no naka no noise wa dareka no koe Boku no vision ni tasukeraretai? |-| English translation= The LED from my PC illuminates my surroundings As a single voice rings out Someone drowns out the noise in my head Seeking salvation from this vision of myself It's just that, oh Who are you going to believe? In this everyday life filled with illusions What are you going to feel? You can't go on living suited up for war So take a look at the real me I'm sure you feel the same way, right? I always thought righteousness meant never running away I always admired nice-sounding phrases But staring down what's real and gulping down my sighs I start to hate myself for not moving on It's just that, oh The more I meet people, the more I part ways It teaches me the meaning of being who I am Not just the me who's reflected in my moniter This world made up of people interacting Is a projected reflection of each and every encounter Who are you going to believe? In this everyday life filled with illusions What are you going to feel? I'm sure you can choose based on what you desire So take a look at the people outside yourself They're not so bad, right? The LED from my PC illuminates my surroundings But there's surely more than just one voice The noise inside my head is someone's voice too Is it seeking salvation from this vision of myself? Category:Music